A journey to remember
by 8ritishKiw1
Summary: Valkyrie, aged 15 is faced with conflicting emotions about her past and close future. When she runs away and meets a time traveller she is sent back in time to 1587 where she learns to fight her subconscious and overcome her fears. How will her friends take on this new change at her return? Contains manly Valduggery later on in the chapters.
1. The run away

**This is my first ever Fan fiction hopefully it won't be too awful.**

 **General P.O.V.**

The time was 5:08am when Valkyrie's phone started buzzing next to her. Anyone should know by now that waking up Valkyrie, or any other 15 year old for that matter, really early in the morning is never a good thing if you want to survive much longer than a day. Lazily, Valkyrie reached over and looked at who was calling… and of course it was Skulduggery Pleasant. No surprise there then. Valkyrie thought about answering the call but decided against it to get more sleep.

 _Why does he always need to call me, why not someone else like Ghastly who would most likely already be awake by now?_ Valkyrie thought to herself.

Slowly Valkyrie swiped across the screen and ignored the call then happily accepted the welcoming arms of sleep.

 **Valkyrie's P.O.V.**

 _Tap, Tap, Tap_

I awoke to the sight of a skeleton tapping on my bedroom window.

"What do you want now?" I moaned, looking at my clock, 10:43.

 _At least I got a bit more sleep, but I really didn't need to be woken up twice in one day!_

Once I opened the window, Skulduggery replied "Good morning to you too."

"Yeh, yeh, good morning, so I repeat what do you want now?" I pushed on.

"Geez Val, can't we just talk like normal friends do?" Skulduggery said clearly exasperated.

"Firstly, we are the least bit normal. Second, since when did I think you as a friend-" I could tell that that hurt his feelings, but then again he hadn't let her finish before jumping to conclusions.

"Oh, I thought we were friends. I thought-" I then jumped in saying.

"-because you are clearly not just my friend but my best friend. I don't know what you were going to say, but it doesn't matter at the moment. And going back to what I was saying before, when do best friends call each other at 5 IN THE MORNING!" I didn't realise I was shouting the last bit, but it got the message across anyway.

"Yeh, sorry for calling you so early, but I received another case file earlier this morning and I thought you might want to join in." Skulduggery said. I really appreciated this thought. _But could he really not have waited until it was a reasonable time in the morning to tell me!_

"Thank you for including me in this case but next time I wouldn't mind waking up at a normal time." I replied.

"I said I was sorry!" Silence "Do you want to hear what has happened or not?"

"Sure, I'm up now anyway, might as well hear it." Valkyrie replied slowly letting out her anger.

"Okay, do you want to hear the good news first or the bad news first?" Skulduggery asked.

"I really don't care," He tilted his head in that way that I have come to know and love. I knew he was looking for an answer "fine, good news."

"Okay then. The good news is that you won't have to deal with Fletcher for some time," He joked, and that's when I realised that there wasn't really any good news therefore I was in trouble.

 _What have you got yourself into now?_ My mind (otherwise known as Darquesse) questioned me.

"SHUT UP!" I replied to Darquesse, not realising that I had shouted it out loud.

 _Oh now you've done it!_ Darquesse said sarcastically.

"Are you okay Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked, worried that something was wrong. I sat down on my bed, brought my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees whilst repeating what I had just shouted to myself / Darquesse. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Just leave me alone"

As Skulduggery walked up to me, he put an arm around my shoulder and brought me into his strong embrace. He was really warm and comforting "Val, what's wrong?" He asked. His velvety voice more as a calm whisper into my ear.

 _Is someone blushing about a certain skeleton now?_ Darquesse mocked.

I gripped my head and started rocking back and forth "Leave me alone. Leave me alone. Please leave me alone." I said more as a whisper to myself. Unfortunately, Skulduggery being who he is, heard me.

 **Skulduggery's P.O.V.**

Val continued to rock back and forth in my arms. She was really starting to scare me because I had no idea what was going on. Slowly, I lifted her chin so that she was now facing me. "Please tell me what's wrong? You're really making me worried."

Valkyrie shook her head and buried her head into my chest **(or ribs, I don't really care what you image it to be)** and said one word. I almost didn't hear it. But with my impeccable sense of hearing I could tell that what she said was "Darquesse." That was all I needed to hear to know that she wasn't okay.

"Val, look at me," for once she did as she was told "Don't let Darquesse get to you. By getting upset about it you are giving her the result that she was looking for."

Valkyrie then smiled and giggled to herself. That's right, she giggled. I have never known Valkyrie Cain to giggle in the 3 years that I have known her "What's so funny?" I asked, clearly wanting to know what was so amusing.

"You sound just like parents when they were telling me about not letting my bullies get to me." At this I tilted my head.

"You were bullied." I asked, taken back by the comment she had just made.

"Yeh," she paused for a moment, I saw a single tear go down her cheek "But it was a long time ago, I try not to think about it much. Because when I do, I do terrible things like, when I killed the faceless ones, I was thinking about it then or when we were about to kill Serpine." This surprised me. When I thought about it, I really didn't know much about Val at all. However there was one question that kept bugging me.

"Val? ... When you said it was a long time ago, how old were you? Because your only 15, so a long time isn't actually much time at all."

She looked down at the carpet, suddenly finding it the most interesting thing in the room. "12, a bit when I was 13." At this she started to cry.

"But, you were with me at the time. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked now wanting to know who would do this.

"Well how could I?" She half screamed half whispered. "We were off on investigations and when we weren't we would go our separate ways and go back to our normal lives for me that was a mortal life. I went through more in those few months as a mortal then I have with you in 3 years! With you, I have broken all my bones at least twice and have nearly died more times than I have fingers and thumbs! I went through more mental and physical pain when I wasn't with you!" I am not entirely sure what I was expecting Val to say, but I don't think anyone would have expected that…

Then a thought occurred to me. All those times I called her for another mystery and she might turn up in tears and she would tell me something like she had an argument and I believed her. How stupid was I to not notice something as big as this. So I asked "Val, all those times you would turn up at the sanctuary and you were crying, why were you really crying? I know you said it was because of arguments but that isn't true is it?" She looked up at me.

"When I wasn't with you I went through really bad times. I self harmed both physically and mentally. I would cut myself and I didn't eat for days at a time, trying to convince myself that the food wasn't good for me. Don't worry I am fine now. Once the bullying stopped I went back to normal. I still have scars from the self-harming but I always hid it from everyone. Even Kenspeckle **(I can't remember if he is still alive or not at this point, but just pretend that he is)** doesn't know about it." She replied

"Val, where did you cut yourself?" I asked partially afraid of the answer she would give. But she didn't say anything instead she stood up and turned her back to me as she took off her top revealing at least 20 different scars across her back when I saw this I started to freak "Val." I stood up and turned her around not caring that she was only wearing _her lacy… sexy… bra… now I am getting distracted._ I thought.

However when she was facing me with her arms crossed across her chest, I only just realised how bad this bullying thing had been. There were words across her skin, now scars, that covered her entire front as well as on her shoulders and down her arms… _That's why she never came to the beach and uncovered. Now that I think about it, she always covers up. I guess now I know why._

She looked up into my eyes and then said "There are ways I can disguise it. I have a cream and tablets with can make them temporarily hide the scars. But now you know this... Can you leave me now, I don't feel like going out or talking to anyone. You can go on the investigation, I will just call in sick today at the sanctuary."

I briefly thought about it then nodded. Quietly, I left through the window and left her to settle down.

 **This is my first fan fiction, please be nice in reviews :) I know the chapters aren't perfect so sorry for any mistakes, and there are more chapters to go with this story. Warning, it might be a bit long. And the characters aren't quite as they are in the books.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **-Z**


	2. Searching

**Valkyrie's P.O.V.**

 _Well that went well didn't it?_ Darquesse mocked. She was really starting to get to me.

"Can't I just have a moment to my own thoughts without starting an argument with myself?" I replied.

 _Good point, but then again there is no way to hold me back and you know that. Every second of every day, I am getting closer and closer to breaking out. You can feel it yet you don't want to admit to that fact. Even your poor Skulduggery hasn't noticed you slipping away from him. What are you going to do once it is too late?_ Questioned Darquesse.

"When it gets to that point, which it won't, I will decide then!" I Shouted.

 _Well, just thought that you are going to have to make that decision very soon. I am sorry but my time is almost upon us. One slip up, one tiny mistake you make and I will be out for good. That is unless…_

"Unless what?" I asked, a bit of hope now at my reach.

 _I shouldn't say. By the way I can feel that little bit of hope and I really wouldn't hang onto that if I were you. But then again I am you so I say… Goodbye hope and never return. You cannot get rid of me, you can put me off for an amount of time though._

"How do I do that?" I asked

 _It is quite simple really. All you have to do is be calm, take control of your mind. Make your own decisions without the influence of others. This includes your friend, the skeleton detective. I don't know how you would be able to do that though. You lead a very reckless life, which makes this pretty much impossible._

Why didn't she tell me this before? This changes everything. All I have to do is take control. All this time I have been trying to ignore her when I all I needed to do was embrace her and accept what's going to happen.

"I know what I am going to do." I said with my head held high.

 **Skulduggery's P.O.V.**

After leaving Valkyrie's house, I felt like something wasn't quite right. Unlocking my own door to my house on cemetery road I stepped in to find someone in the shadows. Their eyes as cold as ice and their blond hair waving down in curls past their uncovered shoulders, showing their impressive well-defined build. They stepped out of the shadows.

"What has gone wrong now?" Asked Tanith Low. She could always tell when something wasn't quite right.

I told her about the conversation I had just had with Val', whilst watching the expressions change as went through what happened. By the time I finished she had a look of worry on her face. I knew this wasn't going to end well. I shouldn't have left Val' alone and I am starting to really doubt my decisions. Finally, Tanith walked passed me saying one word "Come."

 **Half an hour later (still Skulduggery's P.O.V.)**

We walked into the Sanctuary doors. Tanith more floating down the corridors towards Ghastly's office. Once we were by his doors Tanith burst through to an asleep Ghastly on the sofa. What I didn't expect was for Tanith to slap him around the face and drag him out of his office. By this time Ghastly was awake and starting to fight back. He turned to me and all I could do was shrug and point at Tanith. He turned to the women who was dragging him and seeing the anger and worry on her face he decided not to fight back knowing that he would come worse off.

People started giving us strange looks as we drag the elder out with us and into the Bentley. By now, Ghastly had been mostly walking by himself but still with Tanith pulling him along. I started up the car and turned to the women who sat next to me in the passenger seat. "Where to?"

"Valkyrie's." She said before looking out the window focusing on her own thoughts. I didn't need to ask any questions to know what she was thinking. Scared.

 **Ghastly's P.O.V. (arriving at Valkyrie's house)**

At this point, I was still unsure as to why I had been dragged out of the sanctuary, and I didn't feel like guessing because I am afraid I wouldn't like what happened. As we pulled up outside Valkyrie's mansion, Gordon materialised through the front door. He had fresh ghostly tears in his eyes and then, I wanted to do nothing but run away because of what might have taken place. Unfortunately, a hand captured my upper arm dragging me towards the front door, the one place I didn't really want to be. I couldn't stand the silence any longer as we, Skulduggery, Tanith and I, walked up to the house. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked in an exasperated voice.

However, Tanith's hand on my arm just tightened and dragged me harder to the wooden door, where Gordon no longer was.

Skulduggery stepped up and unlocked the door.

We walked into the hall, whilst looking around for anything different... Nothing.

Skulduggery turned to Gordon who was now floating at the end of the corridor due to the fact that he was a mere echo of the original uncle of Val's. "Where is she?" Skulduggery asked.

Gordon burst into tears and we all looked upstairs to where Val's room was and where Gordon was now heading.

We ran after him...

 **Sorry, that wasn't a great chapter. Don't worry I am writing more chapters, I am not leaving you on a cliff-hanger (God how I hate Cliff hangers).**

 **Read &Review. All criticism welcome.**

 **-Z**


	3. Polar crystal

**May I just remind you guys, I have never done fan fictions before so please be positive in reviews** **:) I will gladly accept any criticism and embrace it to make my stories better.**

 **Skulduggery's P.O.V.**

We ran after him...

Gordon was in Val's room, floating by her desk. Val's room had red velvet painted walls, a black feature wall as well as a black ceiling. She had dark purple duvet covers and pillows on her queen size bed. There was also an on suite bathroom with beige tiles covering the walls. Back in her room there was a wardrobe next to her desk which I was now standing next to. I looked down and there was a letter addressed to me and Gordon. I looked up to the echo of Gordon and said "Can I open it?" I know it was addressed to both of us, but Gordon couldn't actually touch it so I offered to do so. Inside there was a note which said:

 _Dear Skulduggery and Uncle Gordon,_

 _By the time you're reading this, I will be long gone. I am not sure when I will return but when I do, please don't ask what I have been doing. I am sorting out some personal matters that need to be done alone. Also don't go looking for me. I am perfectly safe as are you now. Your probably wondering what I mean by that. Well, let's just say whilst I was here I was putting all your lives at risk. And now that I am gone for the time being, you will be safer. Now the next bit I write is manly for Skulduggery's eyes, you can read this as well if you want Uncle Gordon, but you don't have to._

 _Skulduggery, whilst I am away I want you to know that I will always be thinking about you and that no matter what, you must promise to NEVER go looking for me. Nothing good will come out it. If you do chose to look for me before I have finished my mission, then I will die. What I have chosen to do was my choice and my choice alone. You can't trace me in anyway and watch over me either. I have destroyed my phone and have already said goodbye to my family, they think I am dead now. They will be holding a service for me in about a week's time. I don't mind if you want to go, but just so you know you won't find me there. You can also not tell my family that I am alive because that will just complicate things. I am sorry that this has to be done. But please don't worry. I will come back when I am ready. I will even give you heads up when I do come back. Just whatever you do. DON'T LOOK FOR ME!_

 _Lots of love_

 _Valkyrie_

 _Xx_

 _P.S. Please send my love to Tanith and the rest of the dead men._

Finally, after reading the letter I looked up at the others with what I wanted to be tears in my eyes **(eye sockets)** and said "She's okay but is also gone. I don't know how long Val is going to be away for and we must not look for her!" everyone nodded in agreement.

 **Valkyrie's P.O.V.**

I was sat in the back of a taxi after leaving China's basement. I had just received a symbol by her to disguise myself when I wished to hide myself. I had got it done on the back of my neck, where there were no scars, and the area was still rather tender to the slightest touch. I was thankful that it had worked properly. Also, it gave me a different face each time I activated it, therefore it would be nearly impossible to track.

Suddenly, the taxi stopped and I looked up to find a person standing in the middle of the road. I had never seen them before, but I still wasn't going to leave anything to chance. I pressed the symbol on my neck which changed me so that I was now a girl with brown skin and brown hair with a lot of freckles. I turned to the taxi driver and said "I think I will get out here if that is okay." I paid him the money I owed him whilst ignoring the look he was giving me to see a completely different looking person in the back of his car.

I stepped out of the car and looked in to her eyes. One of her eyes was a dark brown the other was emerald green. Slowly, we both walked to the edge of the road to allow the traffic to move on. Once we were about a metre apart I asked "Who are you?" She looked at me.

"You are not what I expected... my name is Polar Crystal... You are Valkyrie Cain?" she asked which took me back a little. How did she know who I was and how do I not know her.

"Don't worry... I am a sensitive as well as a time traveller." Polar said, which I guess made more sense now.

"Oh, okay, yes I am Valkyrie Cain but please be quiet, I would rather no one hear us." I replied, whilst trying to keep my cover.

 _Fair enough, by the way I love the façade, I just read your mind. And I am talking to you in your mind so that no one can hear us like you asked. Just think what you want to say and I will get the message. Quick question why is your subconscious talking to me and not you?_ Polar asked me.

'I'd rather not explain, if that's okay with you. So what do you want?' I thought.

 _I need you to come with me._ She led me down the pavement until we reached a café and we entered. Both of us ordering a coffee and we sat at a table. _So I need to send you into the past. It is a fixed point in time that has to happen. I hate to tell you but if you don't then you will lose most if not all the friends you have here._

'Why do I have to go now? I need to finish this mission first. If I don't everyone will be in a lot of danger.' I thought again.

 _Don't worry about that. I know as a fact that it is going to be okay. I have seen a seer and they have told me that everyone will be safe, because you will overcome this hurdle in the..._ She looked down at her watch... _next 10 minutes._

'Seriously!? I thought it would take a lot longer than that. In which case I need to return to-' I started

 _NO! You have to back into the past otherwise you won't have anyone to go back to._ She said all too seriously. I knew I had to do this. I looked down at my coffee then back up to her.

"Do I have time to finish my coffee?" I asked out loud, hopeful that I could finish it.

"NO! We must leave now." She said. She gave me a napkin and I wiped the coffee of my upper lip then took her hand and then the scenery around us changed to a field. I took a moment to take in my surroundings.

"Okay? Firstly, this is 1587. You are to attend the boarding school for talented young mages. Ummm... oh yeah... Act how you would normally BUT act helpless at first IN classes then surprise everyone with your talent. That's always funny. But act smart when outside of class, especially when you first get there. You want to make a good impression when you get there. Talk to whoever you would like. Do whatever you want, but try to follow the school rules. And finally, take this bag. Inside there is:

Your usual uniform and sport uniform, I improved them a bit to make you stand out, stationary, books, a sketch book encase you get bored, a normal book, a phone and headphones for music, but don't show anyone that. Oh and there is also your night wear, toiletries and hair stuff. There is a dress code for the hair but wear it like you would normally. Also you don't need to wear that façade. Show off your beautiful hair and stunning looks to everyone. I think that is about it... Oh, don't get scared or intimidated."

"Okay, I think I got all that. Anything else I should know?" I asked hoping there was nothing else I needed to remember.

"Yes, don't get changed now. The things you are wearing now are very good clothing. And... Are you wearing you necromancy ring?" She asked.

I held up my hand and nodded Polar then said "Good, hang on to it. You might need it. The last thing you need to do is take this." She gave me a tablet and a bottle of water. I thought, now wasn't the time to start questioning her about things.

I swallowed the tablet and everything went black...

 **I hope that wasn't too bad. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes and I will have more stories to come.**

 **Read &Review**

 **-Z**


	4. The school

**I would just like to apologise in advance. This chapter isn't great. But you can't skip it because otherwise the other chapters to follow won't make any sense.**

 **Valkyrie's P.O.V.**

I felt the sun hit my eye lids as I stirred from the sleep that had taken me. I reached out to my right to where I would usually put my phone at home... It wasn't there. That's when it dawned on me. I wasn't at home. Not anymore. With this realisation I shot up with my eyes wide open only to find another pushing me back down. Suddenly, from the touch of his warm hands, I noticed how cold it was and started shivering. The boy in front of me took off his jacket and placed it around me to make me feel warmer. I was lying down in the grassy field. Where was I?

"Are you alright?" the boy asked me. I paused to take in what he had just asked me and I nodded in return. "My name is Skulduggery Pleasant. What's your name?" Wait this was Skulduggery! He had black hair but not as dark as mine. He had high will defined cheek-bones, and emerald green eyes. But he also had flesh and he was young and hot and, and...

"Valkyrie Cain." I answered.

"Nice name. Do you want some help? You look a bit lost." I nodded and slowly Skulduggery helped me stand up. He then picked up the bag beside me. Then I remembered that it was my bag. I tried to convince him I was fine and take the bag back. But he refused, and carried on helping me.

We walked for about 5 minutes when something in my head clicked. "Where are we going?" I asked Skulduggery.

"The school... Are you sure you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeh, I am fine, just a little bit confused," Then everything seemed to fit together I remembered where I was and I remembered what I had been told to do, 'Act how I would normally act.' So I grabbed my bag and said "Race you." I smiled at him. And he smiled back.

We started off running then as we ran at the same pace I turned to him and asked "How far away is the school?" Skul looked at me and then replied with "5 minutes." So I carried on running. But Skul beat me only because I pretended to run out of breath. I could have easily won, but I was told to act dumb at first. We finally reached the double doors leading to the mansion school. Skulduggery opened the doors for me and I walked in, whilst doing what I have been taught to do as a detective and notice things. The building was made of stone with 4 towers pointing to North, South, East and West. There were also fire torches on the walls which hadn't been used recently due to the dust patterns around the area where the flame would be.

As I was taking in the rest of the scenery, I didn't seem to notice that there were at least 50 teenagers all looking at me and a teacher at the front who was looking very happy. I turned to Skul and asked "Why are they all looking at me?"

Skul then whispered in my ear "1) Because your new 2) Because we haven't had a new student in the past 3 and a half years and 3) You are now the prettiest girl in this school." When he said the third reason I could feel myself blush a little. I then turned back towards the teacher who said "My name is Rune Tiger, the headmaster and you must be our new student."

I looked at him and then said what I would have said to anyone "Yes, well done. Because I don't know about you but I can't see anyone else here who isn't in a uniform and seems the least bit lost." Everyone looked at me when I said that and I could just feel my inner ego inflating at all the people gasping.

The headmaster looked at me a little taken back. I'm guessing no one has ever talked to him that way before then. "Point taken," He then turned to all the other teenagers and said "If everyone would like to proceed to the hall for breakfast I will join you in a few minutes."

He then turned to Skulduggery. "You are welcome to stay if you wish. But you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I will stay if that is alright sir." He replied.

"Very well. Now dear what might your name be?" The headmaster asked me.

"I am Valkyrie Cain."

"How old are you?"

"15"

"What is your discipline?"

"Elemental and a bit of Necromancy."

"You don't like to answer much do you?"

"I am just answering the questions in a straight forward manner."

"Very well. Now for your dorm. Do you mind who you stay with?"

"No. I don't exactly know who's here so I can't judge people who I might or mightn't have met."

"Good point. If you would give me a minute."

"Anything for you sir." I whispered when he was out of earshot.

"You like speaking your mind I see." Skulduggery stated

"Yep." poppy the p at the end. Then Silence. Then the headmaster returned.

"Okay there is actually only one space available for you to stay and that would be Mr Pleasant's room." I look to Skul whilst trying to read his face. It was a lot harder now that he didn't have just a skull which I have learnt to recognise.

"Okay, shall I show her the way sir?" Skulduggery asked. How polite.

"Umm... yes, do you want to show her around a bit on your way?" Then he turned to me "Miss Cain this is your timetable, don't lose it and I am sure Mr Pleasant can show you around if you don't know where you are going."

"Okay."

 **Skulduggery's P.O.V.**

 _Yes! I get to share with the new girl!_ I thought to myself. After all, she is absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. Her raven black hair shining in the light and her eyes such a dark brown that they also seemed to be black. Her skin was tanned by what I could see. But she covered up a lot so I am not too sure. I lead the way to my room, or our room and pointed out several classes along the way. When we finally reached our room I took out my key and unlocked the door.

We stepped inside.

 _I am so glad I tidied up in here last night._ I thought as I looked at our clean room.

Valkyrie put down her bag and started filling her draws with the uniform. She then turned to me and said "Now what?"

It took me a moment to register what she had just said so I said "You should probably get changed into the uniform then I can show you the way to the dining hall." she nodded in agreement then took out a set of clothes and went into the bathroom.

 _God how I wished I was in there with her._ I thought. But then I heard the lock click.

 **Valkyrie's P.O.V. (In the bathroom)**

I looked down at the clothes I had brought in and so far I was loving them. It was all my sort of style. There were black leather ankle boots, short black leather skirt (which I am sure was meant to be long and a normal material), a cropped long sleeved shirt, a tie and one of (future) Ghastly's jackets fitted to me. Once I had the uniform on I adjusted a few things to fit my personality more. I loosened the tie a bit and I pulled the skirt up a bit. I then straightened my hair and I was pretty much ready.

I checked myself in the mirror one last time and left the bathroom to the find Skulduggery staring at me. "You are aware we aren't allowed anything leather apart from our shoes right?" He asked.

I looked him in the eye then said "Yes."

I then walked out the room with Skul following me like a little puppy.

 **Sorry, that chapter really wasn't great. There are more chapters to come. Unfortunately, I need to write them first so sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed**.

 **Read &Review**

 **-Z**


	5. An introduction

**Valkyrie's P.O.V.**

Skulduggery and I finally reached the dining hall. I then looked at the big doors in front of me, knowing that if I really wanted to impress the students here then I needed to do something that they would remember me by. So I thought to myself for a moment asking Darquesse what she thinks would look cool, but not actually harm anyone. In the end we decided on a little trick that I had learnt from one of my many kidnapping failures.

I turned to Skulduggery and took his hand and said one word "Relax."

We then sunk down into the ground and I could hear his gasp as we travelled underground. He looked at me and said "How are you doing this?" So I replied with the same answer I got first time I had a trip underground "A magician never reveals their secrets."

At this Skul arched his eyebrow which I have never seen him do. But that is probably because within the 3 years I have known him, he hasn't ever had an eyebrow.

When I realised that I had become distracted and that we hadn't been moving anywhere, I looked forwards and started our accent to the centre floor in the dining hall. All heads turned to me and all I did was shrug and follow Skulduggery to his table where all his friends were and sat down. I looked at the people around me instantly recognising who they were.

All of the members of the dead men sat around me staring at... me. There were also 5 girls sitting there all wearing the exact same things. I felt a little bit left out, but in some ways I like to stand out. They all wore long sleeve shirts, long tie, long skirt (with normal material), tights and leather shoes. Their hair was all done up in a single central French plait. I looked around the room and realised that all the girls were in many ways identical. I smiled to myself knowing that I was the only one brave enough to bend the rules on my first day.

I didn't know who the 5 girls on my table were, but I instantly liked them. One of the girls finally decided to speak up and said "My name is Morgana Black and I am a necromancer but I escaped the temples because I wanted to extend my knowledge of the rest of the world. Also I didn't really like it in there... What's your name?" Morgana had dark brown skin with dark brown hair. She seemed rather nice and I knew we would get on well.

"I am Valkyrie Cain. I am an elemental with a bit of necromancy on the side." Everyone else started introducing themselves. Of course there were all the dead men as well as Larrikin and Hopeless, who I hadn't actually met before so that was nice. Then the girls started introducing themselves. One with blonde hair and green eyes was called Rowena Volo, she was an elemental along with Luna Heart who was also blonde with a lot of freckles on her face. Then there were the twins Melody Harmony and Melora Haine who both had ginger hair and their discipline being adept.

Once they finished introducing one another we all turned to the front to see the Headmaster walking up on stage. "Welcome back! I would like to introduce our newest student to our fine institution. Her name is Valkyrie Cain. Please welcome her if you see her. Help her around the school if she is lost and be nice. Miss Cain, if you would like to come up onto the stage and show yourself." At the moment I cursed inside and then disappeared.

Everyone who was on my table looked to where I was, before I disappeared, dumb-struck as to where I was. I then re-appeared on the stage after shadow walking. Everyone looked at me wondering what I had just done. I looked to the headmaster and whispered "Do they not know what shadow walking is?" He looked me in the eye and said "No, only very advance necromancers can do that, and they are usually a lot older then you are now." I guess that made some sense. But how could they not know what it was at all. In the end I decided to let it go.

Everyone was still looking at me. I am not sure if it was because I had just shadow walked with no one knowing how it happened. Or if it was because my uniform was different in a few more ways than one. Or if it was, in my opinion, because I was drop dead gorgeous. So I just said "Hey." I then heard a couple wolf-whistles, realising it was the third reason. I then started to blush and shadow walked back to my seat.

Morgana looked at me with utter admiration for me "You have to teach me how to do that?"

"But I thought you were the necromancer here not me. I know that I can do some necromancy but it isn't my main discipline," I held out my hand to reveal a black ring. And I heard a few gasps "What now?" I asked curious as to why so many things I did were not quite their idea of normal.

"Where did you get that ring from?" Morgana asked me. Did she seriously just ask me that?

"The temple. Where else can you get a necromancer ring from?" I asked whilst starting to get a bit annoyed.

"That's a surge ring. But your our age, you couldn't of gone through the surge yet. You are our age right?" Morgana asked whilst still in a bit of shock.

"I am 15 and the cleric who gave this to me thought it suited my ability better. Besides I haven't been doing magic that long anyway. So I don't see any reason as to why I would have already gone through the surge at an impossible age of 15!"

"How long have you been doing magic for?"

"3 years. Why do you ask? When did you guys start magic?" At this everyone stared at me... AGAIN.

"Since we were born." Ghastly replied for everyone.

"Where you not born magical?" Dexter Vex asked.

"No, I remember that but if I am to be completely honest I don't really remember anything else from then." I looked down into my hands. I actually remembered everything but I didn't want to talk about it. I felt a single tear drop down my cheek and I let it fall. Skulduggery noticed this and wiped it away. He then took my hand and we left the room. We started walking back up the stairs to our room.

 **Skulduggery's P.O.V.**

We had just left the dining hall because I noticed Valkyrie was upset by something. She had a tears going down her cheek and I noticed that there was something she wasn't telling me. Well, there were a lot of things she wasn't telling me but this at the moment mattered the most. We finally arrived at our room and I opened the door for her. She walked through whilst trying to wipe the tears away with her leather jacket, which might I add is against the dress code. Not that the Headmaster thought to be necessary to bring up. If anyone else wore a leather jacket, they would have been told off immediately.

Valkyrie walked over to her bed and fell onto the covers whilst burying her head in her arms. I walked over to her and put a hand on her back. She turned to me so I asked "What's wrong?"

She looked down at her hands and said "I don't want to talk about it at the moment." Slowly she sat up.

"Do you want to take your jacket off it's a bit hot in here." She nodded in response. However, when she started to take off her jacket she looked down and her eyes went wide with shock...

 **Valkyrie's P.O.V.**

I started taking off my jacket, because I really was getting quite hot in here. I started to slide the leather sleeves off my arms. I then looked down at my stomach and that's when I realised. My scars were coming back. Quickly, I shrugged on my jacket again and ran over to my chest of draws. I started searching. Panic now setting in.

Skulduggery walked up to me and then asked "What are you looking for?"

I didn't answer for a moment because I will still trying to find the tablet and cream to help my scars fade away. I discovered these tablets and cream not long after the scars had shown on my skin. The results seemed to be rather effective. The tablets making any and all scars disappear for 24 hours whereas the cream makes the ones which are applied with the formula for only 12 hours. I finally found the tablets. Just the cream to go. I then turned to Skulduggery remembering that he asked me a question. I ignored that question and just said "Water."

He went away for a moment and came back with a glass of water in his hand. I took it whilst nodding my thanks. I took out one tablet and placed it in my mouth before swallowing it and washing it down with the water. I looked back down at my stomach, the scars were fading.

 _That was rather close if you ask me._ Darquesse told me. I really need to control myself in times like this. If I panic too much she might take over.

Skulduggery put a hand on my shoulder "Are you okay?" I nodded.

He turned me around and gave me a hug. I don't exactly know where it came from but I couldn't have wished to be anywhere else then in his embrace.

 **Don't worry this isn't the last chapter. There is a lot more to come. Once again sorry for any mistakes. I hoped you enjoyed this and the last few chapters. And I hope you will carry on reading these chapters.**

 **Read &Review**

 **-Z**


	6. Battle no1

**Skulduggery's P.O.V.**

As I pulled away from the hug I looked down to Val as she wiped away another tear. I am not entirely sure as to why she is upset but I felt that she wouldn't appreciate me asking, so instead I changed the subject to try and take her mind off things. "So… What lessons do you have?" She stepped away just as the tears ended.

She turned around and picked up her timetable which was lying on her bed. She looked at it for a moment and said "F.M.E. what's that?" she looked utterly confused. How did she not know what that was?

"Fighting and Magic Education. Have you never done the class before? Maybe at a different school?" I asked.

"I have never gone to a school for mages before. All the schools I have been to in the past are for non-magic people. By the way I don't like calling them mortals, I mean we are technically mortal too, we just live a bit longer. I have trained outside of school though." She said. This surprised me, I don't know the first thing about mortal schools. Also how was she able to find a trainer outside of a school, at our age? In the end I chose to accept it, rather than fighting it.

"Okay. What other lessons do you have?" I asked.

"Ummm... PE, I know what that it, Music, Art and Careers. I know what they are. What time do our lessons start?" Val asked.

I looked up at the clock on the wall. I read it as 8:56. "In 4 minutes. We should probably get going. By the way, I think we have the same lessons together so I can show you around if you want."

"I would like that. But before we go, I need to get my sport kit ready." She said before turning round to get her kit. I did the same then we made our way out of our room and towards the changing rooms. I pointed to the girls changing room for Val and she nodded her thanks.

 **Valkyrie's P.O.V.**

I went into the changing rooms after being directed by Skulduggery and I took a look around to see who was in my class. All of my friends, Morgana, Rowena, Luna, Melody and Melora. There were also a few other girls there and they were all looking at me. I couldn't stand the awkwardness much longer "Hey." I went and found a bench and took out my kit out of my bag. My friends came over and swarmed me.

"Do you have everything you need?" Luna asked me I nodded and started to change. Thankful that I had just had a tablet to hide the scars, because when Polar said she had adjusted the uniform a bit she wasn't joking. The top was shorter, it looked more like a cropped top. All these clothes were made out of leather. I looked around the room. Everyone had leather clothing besides their skorts. They were regular materials. After closer inspection I realised that my leather clothes had magical properties, whereas everyone else's were just plain leather.

 _Must have been made with the same materials as what Ghastly has in his shop._ I thought to myself.

Once I finished getting changed I walked up to the mirror and plaited my hair into 2 side plaits whilst everyone stuck with their central French plaits that they had before. Rowena walked up to me and asked "Would you like any help with your hair?" I shook my head, because I still wanted to stand out from everyone else.

"Okay. Just ask if you need anything." Rowena replied and went back to adjusting her hair so that it was more likely to stay in. Melody walked up to me and said "Should we go in then?" We all nodded. We linked arms and walked into the training room. The ceiling was high and I was already thinking of all the things I could do to show off to my new/old friends. I couldn't help myself. I smirked.

My friends directed me to one side of the room where all the other girls were. I looked at the other side and the boys were already there and waiting.

They wore Leather tops (buttons done up like everyone else in the hall except me), Leather elbow and shin pads (again like everyone else) and then shorts made out of regular materials. I was then looking around the rest of the room, trying to take in as much as possible, like the future Skulduggery had taught me in free time.

There were a lot of bars and weights, probably to improve our strength. But thanks to Tanith I already had awesome muscles (even a six pack if I don't say so myself). There were rubber dummies as well as punch bags in another corner, presumably to practice kicks and punches. But I have had plenty of practice with that to. After all, I have killed gods before, not to brag, as well as killing or hurting many criminals before. The other corners were empty. In the centre of the room there was a big circular mat. I am guessing that is for duels and other such events.

The teacher entered saying "I believe we have a new student. Do you mind standing up and introducing yourself?" He said, whilst trying to find me. So I stood up and introduced myself. He nodded then said "Well Valkyrie. What experience do you have with hand on hand combat?"

I thought about the question for a moment, remembering that I needed to act a little dumb at first "I have done a bit," a lot "of training outside of schools. I have only been doing magic for 3 years," not I lie "and I have never been to a school for mages." Also not I lie. The teacher nodded and pointed to the centre of the mat. I made my way there.

"Okay, now I am going to go hard on you first... Skulduggery get up here," Skulduggery stood up and came to stand next to me. The rest of the students gave me worrying looks "Skulduggery is our best student here so please do all you can to win. To win you must get one person on the ground and they have to stay there. Now I must remind you this lesson is split into to 2 parts: Physical and magical. At the moment we are doing the physical part so you may not use any magic. Therefore I must ask you to hand over any and all weapons to do with magic." I sighed and took off my necromancy ring, I handed it to him willingly so that it wouldn't hurt him. When I put it in his outstretched hands, he looked at it and his eyes went wide. "How did you get this?"

"You know I really hate hearing questions repeated to me. I know what it is. It is a surge ring as my friend," I pointed to Morgana "pointed out to me earlier today... And before you ask I have NOT gone through my surge. The cleric who taught me thought it suited me better. And no, I do not know why. Can we please now get this over with?" I asked pointing to Skulduggery. The teacher looked a bit taken back and nodded.

 _That put him in his place._ Darquesse said. I thanked Darquesse for her unnecessary comment and pushed her back into my subconscious. I really didn't want to get distracted now of all times.

The teacher put his hand up and then swiped it down by saying 'Begin'.

I faced Skulduggery and I said "Don't go easy on me. If I am going to lose I want to lose fairly."

He nodded then said "I won't go easy if you don't you easy." We both agreed and started the fight.

I first thought about what the future Skulduggery taught me when it comes to hand on hand combat, and that is to NEVER strike first if you can help it. I then thought about how I should go about my attack.

 _Well you and Skulduggery were mostly evenly matched in the future so minus the 400 years or so of experience and I would think it wouldn't be too difficult to take him down. After all some of the things that the future Skulduggery taught you he only just figured out himself so at least you got that advantage on him. Now I will only help you when absolutely necessary, but I doubt you will need it. So what are you waiting for? Fight already!_ Darquesse complained. I guess she made a good point. I am theoretically speaking in more of an advantage in combat considering some of the many things I have accomplished. So this shouldn't be too difficult.

In the end I chose to not get into a proper fighting position to make myself seem weak. It worked. Skulduggery went for the first attack. Right before his clenched fist met my abdomen I jumped in the air doing a double somersault over his head before Skul could realise what I had done. However, by the time he did notice, he was already falling forwards because of the amount of power he originally put into the move. I landed behind him with no trouble.

 _Don't turn around!_ Darquesse shouted at me. For some reason, I decided to listen to her. I could sense Skulduggery standing up behind me by listening to the creaks on the floor and feeling with my feet the movements being made. I realised that he was only a meter behind me and that he was about it to strike my upper back. Instinct suddenly took over and I kicked up behind me making a perfect split as well as hitting Skulduggery right in the chin. I then lowered my leg and knelt down.

I looked up and around me. Skulduggery was lying there unconscious, but everyone had their eyes on me with their mouths gaping open. "Careful, you're going to catch flies," I said loud enough for all of them to hear. "And clearly you are all too busy looking at me to notice that the person behind me is in need of medical attention. So if you don't mind, I am going to heal him, then take him to the hospital wing to be checked over. Until I come back please... continue with your lesson." With that I turned around and went to Skulduggery. Everyone was still staring at me and it was really getting on my nerves now. "I said, continue with your lesson!" I barked.

Everyone walked off to different stations. I turned back to Skulduggery, who was starting to gain consciousness. He tried to sit up but I gently pushed him back now. He looked up to me and I said "Stay still. I am going to heal you, but you mustn't move. I am afraid this might hurt a little."

 **Skulduggery's P.O.V.**

Val, had just knocked me out. Me, the best fighter in the school. Well I was until she beat me. I just woke up and now she is going to heal me, why doesn't she just take me to the hospital area? Val shut her eyes and her hand came down onto my face and she touched my chin. She was right it did hurt. A LOT!

My chin started to tingle and I saw her hand light up. How could she be healing me? She isn't an adept. The tingle started turning into more like pins and needles and I blacked out again. What did she do?

 **Valkyrie's P.O.V.**

 _Well done, you used too much of my power. Now he is unconscious again._ Darquesse complained.

'YOU'RE the one who told me to do it!" I mind screeched back.

 _Well yes... but I only meant for you to use a small bit of that power. Before you ask, he is fine. But when he wakes up he will find that any other fresh injuries he has will have disappeared._

'Well that's great. Now he will see me as freak. Good thing I made a good impression on every else.'

 _That reminds me. If we have to fight him again in the magic half of the lesson I want to try something else. It will even make you seem better than all the teachers. I can guarantee it._

'Fine, as long as no one gets hurt in the process it's fine with me.'

 _Perfect. Now I think we should take him to the hospital wing. Do you want to carry him or shall I? Might I remind you that I have at least double your strength?_

'Tell you what I will carry him, but you contribute some of your power to make it easier. I am not letting you take over!'

 _Fine, but good luck. He looks heavy._

'I'll manage.'

So I went to the teacher and got my necromancer ring back. I walked back to Skulduggery and stood about a meter away from him. I then blinked my eyes getting them to turn black. One of the side effects of giving Darquesse some power over me. I bent down slightly and unleashed my shadows. Slowly they curled around him and I carefully lifted him.

I then walked out the room with Skulduggery rapped in my shadows whilst also ignoring the looks I was getting from everyone in the class including the teacher.

 **Skulduggery's P.O.V.**

I had just woken up AGAIN! No thanks to Valkyrie, and then it hit me. My chin wasn't hurting any more. I moved my hand to touch it and see how it was, but it was fully healed. How did Valkyrie do it? I take back what I said earlier. I thank Valkyrie a lot. I opened my eyes to look where I was. But all I could see was darkness. Where was I? I was getting scared now. "Help! Where am I?" I screamed.

Suddenly, the light revealed itself as I saw the darkness fading away to... Valkyrie. She had her hands stretched out and she was pulling in the shadows. I then looked around me. I was now on a bed in the hospital wing. "How did I get here?"

"I carried you." Valkyrie replied.

"How's that possible? You probably noticed but I weigh quite a lot."

Valkyrie pointed to herself, and said "I am a mage. I used my powers to carry you."

That made quite a bit of sense. But even some of my teachers struggle to do things like that. She must be really powerful. Just as I was thinking to myself, I looked up and really took in the girl standing before me. She was tanned all over, in the middle of WINTER! She had well-built muscles all over her body. But the ones that really stood out were her biceps, and her rectus abdominis. Both looking quite impressive. I would even go as far to say that she was stronger than me. And I don't say that very often.

I sat up after a while, now feeling better. "Shall we go back to class?" She nodded and led the way.

 **Wow that was long. Now thinking about it. I think this story is going to have a lot of chapters. I am going to guess for at least 20. Does that make me a book worm or something? What is the word for writing a lot? I know when reading a lot is called a book worm. But what about writing a lot.**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I still need to finish the other classes for that day. That alone I would think take another chapter. Don't worry it skips over some of the time. So I hope I am not being really babbling please tell me in reviews if I am, and I can then edit it to make it better.**

 **Read &Review**

 **-Z**


	7. Battle no2 and classes

**Valkyrie's P.O.V.**

Skulduggery and I found our way back to the training room and I opened the door for him to go in before me. Once I walked in however, everyone one turned to look at me in shock. Clearly they still hadn't got their heads around how I beat Skulduggery so easily. The teacher walked up to me and said "Do you mind telling me how you were capable of doing that?"

"Well, I never said that I was helpless. It was you guys," I gestured to the class, who were listening to the conversation "who assumed I wouldn't be great. I did say that I had training out of school as well as having some experience. Besides that wasn't much of a challenge. Hand on hand combat that is. Magic is more complicated to master I have discovered. But none the less I have still mastered my disciplines unlike everyone else in this room. And that includes you sir. Just wondering what is your discipline?"

"Elemental." He said proudly.

"In which case, when it comes to the magical part of the lesson I wouldn't mind duelling you. See who the real master is." I said smugly. Even though I wasn't a hundred percent sure I could beat him. _Think of it as, if you do beat him, everyone will look up to you. Including the teachers._

"Very well then." He said. I'm not entirely sure what he wanted me to do next so I walked to the corner with the bars and said "Don't mind me then, I am just going to do my workout."

I put one hand on the bar and started doing chin ups whilst making it look really easy. But then again it was easy so I let my thumb and pinkie detach from the bar. Meaning I was now doing chin ups with three fingers on the bar. Just then Skulduggery walked over to me and asked "Can you teach me to do that?" I jumped backwards off the bar whilst doing a backwards somersault and landing on the ground with ease.

"Let's see what you can do first, and we will go from there." I pointed to the bars as I said it and he got into position.

I helped him improve his technique for about 10 minutes when the teacher called out "Half the lesson has passed. Now you may either start your magic training or if you really want you can witness my duel with Miss Cain. Are you ready Miss Cain?" I nodded and floated over to him by manipulating the air currents. I landed on the mat in front of him. And personally, he looked a bit scared.

"Tell you what. I will take off my necromancy ring to make it a fair match. Is that fair?" He nodded.

"Same rules apply for magic duels just so you are aware." I nodded and we got into position, but then I asked "Who is going to umpire the duel?"

And of course Skulduggery walked up "I will. As long as no one knocks me out again." he said the last bit directed at me. So I shrugged and smiled.

 _Now remember, we will win. You are going to be in ultimate control but I will be doing most of the work. So try not to get in my way!_ Darquesse said. I mentally nodded.

Skulduggery blew a whistle, starting the duel. Unlike before when I let Skulduggery make the first move, I started off the fight. I blinked my eyes, them now being black because of Darquesse. I couldn't help myself, I smirked. The teacher had no idea what was coming.

I took a step back and flexed my right hand. I manipulated the grounds movements underneath the teachers' feet. It rumbled, and he jumped up in surprise. I laughed.

Suddenly, a fire ball was heading my way, I only just dodged it as I felt the heat pass my shoulder. I rolled out the way as the teacher fired yet another fireball. Was that all he could do? Throw fire.

Without the control of Darquesse, I put my arms out at my side and spun twice in a circle. I drew in the air currents that I created and blew them all at the teacher with as much strength as I could muster.

My teacher did not expect this and flew back across the room. He toppled over for a moment before sitting up. Everyone around me cheered. This just added to my already humongous ego.

 _Let me take control for a moment. I want to try something. I promise I won't hurt anyone._ Darquesse begged.

And with that I let her overpower me as I shot up into the air. After a moment of looking around I realised that I wasn't coming back down. I was flying.

 _Little trick I picked up from Skulduggery. You like?_

'Yes very much so. Everyone one is staring.'

 _And right they should. We are awesome thanks to me._

'Hey, it's my body so thanks to me. You're just my dark side who is manipulating my moves.'

 _I rather like to think it like, giving you a push in the direction I would like you to go in... Oh another fireball, fly left._ And I did just that. The teacher looked at me with pure shock.

'Oi, I have an idea. Let's extend the fire element. Are you familiar with lightning, Darquesse?'

 _Why yes, believe it or not. One order of lightning coming up._

'Just a little to make him unconscious. DON'T kill him.'

 _Yeh, yeh. Do you want me to use the lightning or not?_

And with that my hand started to tingle and flash bright white. I pointed my hand at the teachers' leg, because if it hit his head or chest he would most likely be killed.

 _FIRE!_

And I did. My teachers' eyes went wide with shock as he collapsed. He was already unconscious.

I then took over again, and floated back to the floor. Feeling my weight on my feet whilst getting my balance. I lifted my hand to where my necromancer ring was and willed it back to me.

I then took my teacher to the hospital wing in the same way I took Skulduggery. When I got there the nurse looked at me in shock "What did you do?" She asked.

"I won." And with that left and returned to my class mates.

 **Skulduggery's P.O.V.**

When Val came back in I ran over to her "Did you get into trouble?"

"Why would I?" She said before walking over to my other friends.

"How did you do that?" Erskine asked.

"Can you teach me?" Ghastly begged

"Are you sure you have only been doing magic for 3 years?" Dexter said

"How can you be better than our teacher?!" Saracen asked who was still shocked by what I did.

"Tell you what I will show you guys some of the things I have learnt later. But right now I need to lose my elbow and shin pads and go to P.E. So if you don't mind." Val said before pushing her way through us and making her way to her next class. I couldn't help myself but stare after her, whilst begging her to come back and tell me how she beat our best teacher.

In the end I turned around and made my way with my friends to our lesson.

 **Valkyrie's P.O.V.**

P.E. passed by rather quickly. I can't believe they had never heard of basketball. They had heard of netball before, but no one ever thought to extend the possibilities to make the game 10 times better.

By the end of the lesson, everyone had picked up the game rather quickly, but obviously my team won because I knew what I was doing before we started. I guess that is quite a good advantage, but then again it was boys verse girls. Larrikin, Saracen and Anton had all stepped out for various reasons.

Anton wasn't having any fun. Saracen's eye co-ordination wasn't very good and he kept being hit by the ball on the head. And Larrikin was just getting stomach cramps from laughing too much when Erskine tried and failed to ask out Melora.

All in all, it wasn't a bad lesson. I had already got changed and I was making my way to our next lesson, Music.

I enjoyed music in the future. I wonder if it will be in any way similar. Of course they won't have any recording machines to keep track of our work. But apart from that I don't know how it would be any different.

When I entered the room there was one old grand piano in the centre. There were then smaller pianos around the edge of the room. There were chairs and a few singular tables (like exam tables) around the grand piano. By the looks of things I think our music lessons will consist of manly piano.

"Good morning class. I have been informed that we have a new student with us. My name is Miss Core. Now where is this new student?"

I stood up and said "Hello miss, my name is Valkyrie Cain."

"Brilliant. Now tell me Valkyrie, what music do you know?"

"Ummm... I enjoy singing and playing the piano." I said. Not a lie. In the future I had passed my grade 8 piano by the time I had met Skulduggery. So you could say that I am very experienced.

"Lovely, well today we are going to be composing pieces on the piano. Now I must remind everyone, you have to write down the music, you may not just improvise. I am talking to you Dexter and Saracen. At the end of the lesson we will all perform what we have composed. You may begin." I ran up to one of the pianos closest to me and begun playing a couple of my favourite songs from the future. No one here would recognise the songs anyway, so I could say that I made it up.

I played them throughout the lesson, unaware that everyone was listening to me playing. My teacher tapped me on the shoulder "I hope you have written that down. Because it is very good." I showed her the music I had written down on the paper, all from memory. "Brilliant. Are those also lyrics on the sheet?"

"Yes, I love singing sometimes. It makes me happy some of the time when I am down."

"Very good. Have you ever considered doing grades? It is rather new to everyone. But it would be a good qualification to have." I have, in the future

"Yes, I have passed my grade 8, and I can play anything by ear. For example, if you play something on a piano on the other side of the room, I would be able to repeat it without any music."

"Interesting, can I test out that theory?" Miss Core asked and I nodded.

She played a tune and I repeated it note perfect back to her.

"Amazing." She commented.

We played for a little bit longer before she got us all to stop. Everyone came back to the centre and we listened to each other's compositions. Finally, I was asked to go play mine.

"Okay, by the way I have 2 pieces. I hope they aren't that bad." I sat down at the mahogany grand piano and pulled up my written music (not that I needed it).

I began to play the first song then slowly started to sing along with it. This song was called 'Just a little bit of your heart'. **(I suggest that you listen to the song.)** Once I finished singing the song everyone started clapping. They were all flabbergasted at my voice. Miss Core decided to speak up then. "Remarkable, have you ever had singing lessons?" I shook my head. Which is true. I have never had one lesson for singing.

"I have another song. It is for a friend that I had to leave behind." And that friend was Skulduggery Pleasant from the future. And it isn't a lie. I really did leave him behind, and then I was brought here.

I started playing my second piece, and started singing again. This song was called Skinny Love by Birdy. But no one else needed to know that. Again, everyone was shocked by my talent. They all applauded me again. I thanked them and then the bell went.

"Next lesson we will be building up on our compositions making them better." Miss Core said and we left the class.

"How did you learn to sing like that?" Melody asked. She really enjoyed music. But I think I enjoyed it more.

"I didn't learn I just sung." I replied.

With that I walked ahead of my friends leaving them speechless, which I have to admit, I was getting used to.

 _That's my girl. Show them how good at everything you are._ Darquesse praised.

'You know it is quite nice when we get on with each other. I don't get nearly as many headaches.'

 _Oh well, looks like I will just have to disagree with you. I love seeing you in pain. In fact..._ And with that I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and I fainted from the intensity of the pain.

 **I don't think that chapter went to bad. Criticism is welcome.**

 **Read &Review**

 **-Z**


	8. Show-off

**Skulduggery's P.O.V.**

 _CRASH_

I heard the sound from behind and instantly turned around seeing Valkyrie lying on the ground. Now realising that I was the only one to notice, I ran back to where she had just collapsed. Ghastly saw me run back and he could now see what was so important. He came up behind me and asked "What happened?"

"I don't know. But I need to help her." Once I said this, other members turned to us and tried to help me and Ghastly. But Ghastly simply pushed them back as I bent down to pick her up. I cradled her in my arms as I carried her towards the hospital wing. By this time my other friends were helping me. I didn't need the help though. Valkyrie was actually quite light.

"I am going to go ahead and make sure the nurse is aware of us coming." Dexter called to us from ahead as he headed to the hospital wing. Just then Valkyrie started to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and locked with my eyes.

"Don't worry, you're okay." I said trying to calm her down. She just nodded and curled back into my embrace as we walked through the crowds. Everyone was staring at us as Mr Tiger (Head teacher) walked up to us. "What happened?" he barked whilst checking over Valkyrie who was still in my arms.

"She fainted sir. I was on my way to the hospital wing with her to get her checked over. She just woke up." He nodded and walked along side me after noticing that I was quite capable of carrying her without assistance.

Valkyrie looked up to me and asked "Where are you taking me?"

"The hospital wing. You fainted."

"I know I fainted."

"Why did you faint?"

"I can't say."

"Do you not know why?"

"I know why, I just rather not say." I nodded and placed her on one of the beds Dexter had prepared for us in advance.

 **Valkyrie's P.O.V.**

Skulduggery gently placed me on the bed and I thanked him before he went off and got the nurse. My head was banging thanks to Darquesse. She always did like to give me migraines that gave me a lot of pain. But never as bad as this one. I wasn't sure if I had injured myself when I fainted so I looked up to the nurse who was now giving my check over. "Am I physically injured anywhere?" I asked.

"You are developing a lump on your head but apart from that. No injuries. I will go get something for the-"

"Don't bother. Can you just get me a mirror?"

"Why would you want a mirror?" The nurse questioned.

"So I can see what I am doing when I heal myself. Duh."

"Oh okay... Wait you can heal yourself?"

"Yeh, what of it. I mean I did heal Skulduggery when I smashed his chin. And I am not sure what condition my teacher is in after I beat him, but I can give a go at healing him as well."

"What did you do to your teacher?" Mr Tiger asked. I pointed over to the teacher who was still lying unconscious. "I duelled him and won. It wasn't that difficult actually. He only used fire. I used earth, air and fire. I have after all mastered being an elemental. There isn't much to it once you understand it."

"I'm an elemental. And I have mastered it, so has your teacher." Mr Tiger said whilst pointing to my F.M.E teacher.

"Yeh, you keep believing that. I can do things you wouldn't have ever dreamt of. I am the best and most developed elemental in this world, if I don't say so myself."

"And what makes you think that you are so special? I am 649 years old, and have been doing elemental magic since I was born. What makes you think you are better than your own head teacher?" He asked, now getting annoyed.

"Firstly, age doesn't mean anything. I am 15 and I have only been doing magic for 3 years and I am already better then all my classmates and your faculty. Secondly," I reached to the back of my head were it was hurting and healed it instantly. "I can heal myself as you have just seen. I can also heal others. Finally, and I can't stress this enough. I know more and have done things you couldn't imagine in your darkest nightmares. I can guarantee my nightmares are worse and that the things I have seen in my short life, make the things you have witnessed in your life minuscule."

Mr Tiger looked taken back by my deep tone telling him that it was all true. But as quickly as the look came it went covered by a smirk. "Well if you're a master at elemental, let's see some of the tricks you can do."

"Fair enough. Follow me." I turned to the window behind me, opened it and flew out. Mr Tiger and Skulduggery followed. I could tell Skulduggery was purely curious as to what I could do.

Mr Tiger and Skulduggery landed on the open field looking around for me "Up here." I called.

"I can fly because I have mastered air." I then lit up my hand so it was white, I pointed it up to the sky and caused lightning to come out of my fingers "I can shoot lightning because I have mastered fire." I stopped shooting lightning and put both hands in the air whilst still flying, I caused the darkest clouds to escape from my fingertips "I can cause storms and rainfall because I have mastered water." I embraced the clouds and landed on the ground. "I can move ground and tunnel beneath the surface of the earth because I have mastered earth." and with that I went into the ground and came up 20 metres behind them.

"Believe me now?" I asked, with the biggest smirk across my face. I looked at Skulduggery whose mouth was gaping open. I then realised that Mr Tiger was reflecting his motion. "How many times have I said that you're going to catch flies?" With that I flew back up into the window to the hospital wing and walked to my next lesson. I hadn't realised that the entire school had been staring out the windows across the school, watching my performance. But when I strolled through the corridors, everyone pushed themselves against the walls to make a path way for me. I am not sure why they felt it necessary to do so, but appreciated the thought.

 **Skulduggery's P.O.V.**

"That it an amazing girl." Mr Tiger said.

"Yep." I replied.

"You're sharing a room with her."

"Tell me about it." I looked away feeling the blush spreading across my face. _Jesus… seeing that is making me like Val even more… WAIT! Where did that come from?!_ I really need to get a hold of myself!

 **Valkyrie's P.O.V.**

Thinking back over my timetable, I remembered that I have art, however it turned out to be rather uneventful. Same for Careers, I didn't contribute at all because 1) I already have a career, and 2) I thought it pointless to listen.

This leads me to now, lying on my bed with my earphones in, listening to music on my iPod. So far it is playing 'Take me to church.' Skulduggery and the others were off having dinner but I wasn't hungry. With the whole Darquesse thing, things were rather difficult, but I could just about cope. All I had to do was stay calm, but that was seeming harder and harder these days.

The song was about to change when I felt someone coming closer to the door. I quickly turned off my iPod and stuffed it along with my earphones under my pillow just as the door opened. It was Skulduggery...

"Hey." I started.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment." He asked.

"Aren't we already." He chuckled.

"Good point...

 **Sorry this is a cliffhanger. But I will post the next one soon.**

 **Read &Review**

 **-Z**


	9. The explanation

**Skulduggery P.O.V.**

 _Okay, it is now or never I need to ask her_ … I am walking back to our room and am about to open the door when I heard a quick rustle coming from the room. When I enter the room Val is just lying on her bed facing the ceiling with her hands behind her head.

"Hey Val, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away." She replied, still looking up at the ceiling.

"Okay, so I know you said that you had a trainer and all for magic but-" I started.

"You want to know the whole story." Val interrupted.

"Yes."

"Fine, I will tell you but you must not tell anyone," she still wasn't looking me in the eye "also, you're going to have to be a bit more specific about your questions."

"I won't tell anyone, you have my word… Okay, first question, how long have you done magic for?"

 **Valkyrie P.O.V.**

"3 years, that wasn't a lie." I said, head strong.

"How are you so powerful?" Skulduggery asked.

"That is a little bit harder to answer. You see, I know my true name," Skulduggery stays silent, clearly not knowing what to say. "Which means I can access all of my power, not just the parts that are closed off to the chosen name of the normal mage." I said.

"How did you discover this? How can you control the power?" I could tell that Skulduggery was confused.

I bite my lip nervously, should I tell him? I question myself. I decide on not telling the whole truth, i.e. Darquesse. "I discovered this when I was in the process of killing a criminal who tried – and nearly succeeded in - to kill my friend/mentor, only they meant more to me than that. The criminal was attempting to steal the book of names. But in the process the book fell and I saw my true name. I later got my name sealed by a crazy scientist so that no one could control me." As I was speaking this, I realised some things myself. I think… just maybe… that I am in love with Skulduggery. All the things we have been through, just pull me in further. Looking down, as I couldn't face him, for I don't know what I would do then.

"How come this has all happened, and why are you in the middle of this? I-I-I mean, killing criminals, what do you do? Where are you from?!" I should have expected this.

"I am not from here-"

"Yeah you said," He nearly yelled, anger in his voice clearly noticeable. "You came from a mortal place where they did not know of mages." A tear slipped down my cheek. Through everything I have been through, I think this is the hardest.

"That's only half of it, I am neither from here in time or place. I was sent back in time to do something that was a fixed point in history which mustn't be changed. And I don't know what I must do… I was abandoned here. As for your other question, why I am in the middle of this… I am a sanctuary detective, second best to my partner in crime in the history of mages. Catching the criminals, 'executing' those who have wronged our world... That's what I do." I stared down at my feet. Emotions were over whelming me, stopping me from concentrating on one thing.

"And, who's this other person you keep speaking of, this friend/mentor/partner in crime, the one you care so much for?" Skulduggery yelled. I can only imagine who he is feeling at this moment. There was so much I hadn't told him, and to be told all at once must be overwhelming him.

"You." More tears slipped away from my eyes and dripped down my face.

There was a silence. Followed by more silence…

I stood up, and collected my night-wear, I was tired. As I was about to enter the bathroom to change, I whispered "I understand if you ignore me from now on, I will respect your space and stay away. I will do anything… Just please, don't hate me." And I stepped through the door.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at the reflection. My eyes were red from tears and me cheeks were soaked. I changed into my nightwear which consisted of black silk shorts and a black silk top. I had the same again but in red and purple as well. I brushed my hair and brushed my teeth before returning to the main room.

As I entered I noticed that Skulduggery still hadn't moved from the place I left him. Without a second glance, I slipped under the cotton duvet covers and drifted to sleep.

" **No… No… NOOOOO! Pl-Please let her go! I'll do anything just give her to me. Leave us."**

 ** _Where am I?_** __ **I looked around, it was black, and no light could be seen near me. I took a steady step forward placing all my weight on my back foot. I went to step down and found nothing beneath my feet. It was a bottomless pit. On the other side of the pit, there stood a person who I knew better than anyone. Myself. Well not entirely, Darquesse. She was holding Alice over the pit, and was about to let go. I can see the evil look on her face, the smirk, the black eyes, and the shadows that were permanently upon her face as her power surged through her.**

 **I could feel her energy, I could feel her hatred towards everything and anything. I shuffled a step closer to her, careful not to fall into the pit, for there would be no way to save myself. After all, the person holding my sister was my power in a different form. I was helpless.**

 **Darquesse looked up to me and said "Have it your way then." She threw Alice to me, and I only just caught her to place her on the ground behind me. Darquesse's hand reached out towards me. Tendrils swirled slowly around her arm till they reached her finger tips. The tendrils then slashed forwards, wrapping layer upon layer around me. Squeezing me tighter, till I could barely breath "Stop** ** _*gasp*_** **please** ** _*gasp*_** **stop." I just said. My eyes were closing, the darkness was about to enclose me when the shadows started to retreat.**

 **Darquesse laughed "You silly girl! Haven't you learned anything at all! I'm not going to kill you, am I? How else am I supposed to rule the world if I kill myself? Oh yeah, I'll just torture you instead till I take control, instead of you. A weak mortal, capable of NOTHING! This is only the beginning." She shouted with a grin on her face.**

 **I stared at her, scared of what she was capable of. Her shadows lifted me with ease. She sent slashes of fire towards me, which opened new wounds. Screaming with all my might, it made no difference. She dunked me in water till I started to choke. She closed off my air way by withholding the air. Finally, she did what she started with and that was squeeze me, whilst I shrieked until I blacked out.**

I sat up with a start, screaming, sweating. I lifted a hand to my head and ran my fingers through my hair. It looked to be early morning. Skulduggery was beside me talking, but I payed no attention to him. I hunched over, my head between my legs as I hyperventilated.

Finally, I looked to Skulduggery he looked worried about me. I decided to listen to him.

"Are you okay Val, you were screaming in your sleep, you looked so scared, I didn't know what to do. I tried to wake you but nothing was changing. I went to get Melody or Melora to see if they could see in your head to figure out what was wrong. Just as I returned you started to wake up. What happened?" Skulduggery rushed.

"I had a bad dream about a bad person." I replied, not wanting to tell Skulduggery about it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head, no. "Okay." And Skulduggery hugged me. Nothing else because nothing else was needed, besides him.

 **How was that? There are more to come, but I am starting to run out of ideas. Critisism is welcome.**

 **Read &Review**

 **-Z**


End file.
